Shinji's School Trip Romance
by tism
Summary: A one shot romance for Shinji. Was it real or was it all a dream?


Just some fun. Enjoy.

* * *

Shinji appeared from customs and made his way to meet the the teachers and other chaperones for the 10th graders' trip to Hawaii. It didn't take long for him to spot the huge group jumping up and down and squealing with excitement. He pulled his bags up to a tall boy with dyed blonde hair. A grade 12 student Shinji recognized as Kira Akaza, the lead chaperone.

"Ikari Shinji reporting in, Class Rep Akaza," he bowed.

"Oh, hello Ikari-kun," Akari replied cheerfully. "Any troubles finding the group?"

"No, Akaza-san."

"Good. We're very pleased you could act as a chaperone on this trip. Everyone is very excited to have you as part of the team. Thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to assist the 10th grade classes." Akaza reached into his carry-on bag, pulled out a laminated booklet, and handed it to Shinji. "Here is everything you'll need to organize your groups, along with a full set of rules, schedules, daily activities, and chaperone responsibilities. Any questions?"

"No, senpai," Shinji replied with a smile.

"Excellent. We need to get the students checked in right away. Everyone will have a chance to unpack and rest after the flight. I recommend you use your free time this afternoon to review the material and prepare any questions. Most of the class reps and chaperones will be meeting for dinner and a general information session tonight in the hotel restaurant. The planned student activities start at 8:00 sharp tomorrow morning."

"Understood, senpai. I will see you this evening," Shinji answered and bowed again.

Walking briskly toward his group of students, Shinji smiled at the thought of being in such an exotic location. His smile widened as he stepped in front of the large group.

"Hello everyone, my name's Ikari Shinji," he said, bowing low. "I know we're all excited to be in Hawaii and looking forward to lots of fun, but we need to get everyone checked into the hotel first. Please line up behind your group guide, they'll make sure you get on the buses. When we arrive, check-in will take about an hour. Then you'll be shown to your rooms."

He watched as the entire group bowed in unison, split up with their guides, and headed for the buses.

Shinji found his seat on the bus, watched as the Grade 10's filed past, and got settled. He fished out his chaperone manual and set it on his lap. Staring out the window, he saw the highway and cars, but it was the blue sky, the palm trees, and the ocean that captured his attention. He realized how far he was from the battles with Seele, Tokyo 3, and the constant watchful eyes of Nerv. Smiling, he exhaled deeply, flipped open the manual and started to read.

The trip in was noisy with laughter and singing, but Shinji didn't seem to notice. "If I can get this manual memorized fast enough, there'll be plenty of time for me to explore this afternoon."

Once all the buses pulled up to the hotel, the unloading and check-ins were handled with military-like efficiency. Shinji was handed his room card, found the elevator and was on his way up in no time. The room was a double, with all the usual amenities. He unpacked his bags, changed into a pair of blue board shorts and an orange t-shirt, then plopped down on the bed with the manual. Within 45 minutes, he had read the manual cover-to-cover and felt confident about his duties.

"Done!" he thought. "Now for some exploring." He grinned like an idiot. Pulling on his flip-flops, he grabbed a hat, sunglasses, his wallet, and his phone. "Check, check, check, aaaaand check," he counted off happily. In a matter of minutes, he was in the lobby, then outside.

The first thing that hit him was the heat. It was like being wrapped all over in a hot, damp towel. He did a quick survey and saw a big arrow with the word 'Beach' in colourful letters. With a quick pivot, he headed off in search of the sand and waves. "Holy cow it's hooooooot!" he thought. "Hope they have vending machines with drinks down there or I'm gonna melt." He spotted the beach and more importantly ‒ "BUBBLE TEA!" his brain shouted ‒ a beach shack selling Japanese food. Making a beeline for the thatched hut, Shinji pulled up to the counter and started fumbling with his wallet. When he looked up, a tall, tanned man about 21 was broadly smiling at him from behind the counter.

"Hi! What can I getcha?"

In his best English, Shinji answered, "Hello….I ...would…..like…"

Sensing Shinji's pain, the man answered back in Japanese, "Don't sweat it buddy, what would you like?"

"A bubble tea and….," he looked at the menu board, "a chicken yakitori, please." Shinji's stomach growled in anticipation. As the man took the order, Shinji turned round to get a good look at the scene. There were people everywhere; swimming, playing volleyball, laying out. He was used to the beach, but nothing like this. All the men were tanned and healthy and all the women were tall and beautiful.

"Here ya go," said the man, sliding the food and drink towards Shinji.

"Thanks!" said Shinji, paying the man. Taking a drink of the tea and a bite of the yakitori, he turned back to the beach.

That's when he saw it. The yakitori dropped to the ground.

Lying on the beach was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. It was a combination of colours ‒ red, yellow, orange ‒ that constantly changed. Its arms and legs stretched out on a black mat, its head covered with a bright red polka dot kerchief, the same design as its tankini.

"She's soooooooooo hot!" his mind blurted out. "So hot, that suit _must_ be made of asbestos!" he joked to himself, his face turning bright red. He composed himself and confidently strode over next to the creature.

"Hi, I'm visiting from Japan. My name is Shinji." He smiled brightly, even though inside he was panicking.

The creature looked up, put a hand over its eyes to block the sun, and said "Aaaauauuaua" in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you, Metatron, don't mind if I do." Shinji sat down next to the creature's mat. "Hey, this is really wild," he said pointing to the mat. "What is it?….obsidian?"

"Aaaaauaaaagh," came the response.

"Cool," he smiled. Looking into its black eye spots, he notice a tiny green light in each. "I like the way your eye spots sparkle," he blushed.

"Aaaaauagh," it answered back.

"I am not blushing," Shinji chuckled. "You're so hot… I mean it's so hot today, that's all."

For the next 3 hours, they sat side by side swapping stories and getting acquainted. He offered a drink of his tea; the straw melted, the tea vaporized. They laughed. He squirted lotion on its back; the lotion bubbled up. They laughed.

Shinji looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot! I've gotta go." He stood up. "Can I see you again?"

"Auuuugh!" it replied.

"Really? A luau? Tonight at 8? Sure! I'll get directions. See you later," he waved as he headed back to the hotel.

Later at the chaperone dinner, Shinji kept checking his phone. All the rules and responsibilities had been reviewed. Everyone was enjoying the meal, except Shinji. His mind was on a luau and his hot date. By 7:00 PM, Shinji could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He checked his phone again.

"7:00, better get moving," he thought. A quick change of clothes, and he was in a taxi headed for the luau. He arrived and saw a huge spread with three suckling pigs on big platters. A collection of seafood, fruit, and various sauces filled out the menu. There were about 30-40 people, but his friend was easy to spot. First he noticed the brightly colored halter top and tropical wrap skirt combo. Then he saw the lei. What did surprise him was the creature's height. Standing at least 7 feet tall, it was easy to spot. He got a tropical fruit drink complete with little umbrella, and wandered over.

"Hi! You look great, I love your outfit," he smiled.

"Auuuuuuuuuauuuuau."

"Really? Well Nomex looks good on _you_," Shinji answered.

"Aaaaauuuuuugh."

"Thanks, I bought the 'Hawaiian' shirt at home, but I like it."

They continued chatting for a bit, until the sound from a conch shell called everyone to the feast.

For the rest of the night, they laughed and ate and drank.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh?" said the creature, staring deeply into Shinji's eyes.

"Well, my pork isn't quite done the way I like, but, I'm on vacation right?" Shinji sighed. "Always good to try something new." He picked up his slice of meat, but he was stopped. His date grabbed the pork, rested it on its shoulder for ninety seconds, then handed it back to Shinji.

"Wow, grill marks! I love it!" Shinji grinned. "Thank you," he blushed. "Listen, I know we just met, but I wondered, do you have plans for the next five days? I have to go back home on Sunday morning."

"Aaaaaaaaaaurrrrrrrr," was all Shinji heard, and it was like music to his ears.

"That's so great!" he gushed. "We'll have so much fun. I can't believe I've met someone as hot as you," he flirted. "Your Japanese is wonderful, do you have family there?"

"Auuuuuuuuuurrrrg," it replied.

"Oh, an older cousin named Yahoel. That's nice," he answered back. Looking at his phone, Shinji frowned. "I'm sorry but I have to get back. I'm in charge of bed checks tonight."

"Auuurrr auuuuuuurg," came the coy reply.

Shinji blushed. "Never mind what I wear to bed," he laughed.

As he was leaving, he turned back and yelled, "I'll meet you outside the hotel at 4 PM tomorrow."

"Aaaaauuuurgh!"

For the next four days, they were inseparable. At the hot springs, Shinji slid in and relaxed. His date jumped in; nothing but steam. They laughed. At the carnival, he handed over his ice cream cone while playing ring toss. The charcoal he got back was still warm. We won't mention what happened to the goldfish his date won. Shinji bought an armload of fireworks and handed them over while he paid. He was almost blinded and had to help extinguish a little girl's hair.

On Saturday night, they went for a walk on the beach. The waves lapping their feet, the steam surrounding them as they walked. They stopped at the snack shack and the man handed over two chicken yakitori. Shinji almost swallowed his whole.

"I guess I was more hungry than I thought," he apologized, only to see his date's food gone in a flash.

Shinji thought back to when he first spotted his date, and reached into his pocket.

"We've made such wonderful memories," he started.

"Auuuurrrrrhhh."

"I know, I feel the same way," he continued. "I'd like you to wear this as a reminder of our time together." He held out a small wooden tiki figure on a leather cord. "May I put it on for you?"

"Auuuuuurrr auuuuuuu," it answered and bent down. Shinji reached up to fasten the necklace and had to move his hands quickly as the tiki burst into flames.

They looked at each other and steam rose from the creature's eyes.

"Stop that, or I'll start crying too. I have to go now," Shinji whispered. He smiled brightly, reached into the sand, and retrieved a shard of black shiny glass. "I'll think of you whenever I look at this." He turned and ran off.

Sunday morning, Shinji was busy getting the students onto their buses when he spotted the creature off to the side. He darted over, reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope with 'Auuuuuugh' handwritten on the front.

"This is for you. It says everything I couldn't tell you last night."

"Shinji!"

"Coming, senpai!" He headed back to the buses and was herded onboard.

The envelope was gone in a flash of flame and smoke. The steam started again as the creature watched Shinji's bus speed away.


End file.
